


name your brand.

by crypticlights



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: CEO!Mew, Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, M/M, Smut, blindfolding, enjoy i guess, escort!gulf, gulf has a sir kink :), gulf likes expensive things, mentioned: maxtul, mentioned: newyear/bothnewyear, mentioned: porscharm, mew knows it, pls dont call the cops, slight nipple play, slight???? dirty talk??????, what the fuck am I doing, wrist binding, yes this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticlights/pseuds/crypticlights
Summary: He hates banquets but he sure loves sex.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	name your brand.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing this for so long that i've grown to hate how i worte it but i can't back out now, plus, i've already finished writing it. also, the ending is rushed i'm sorry but comment if there are any errors so that i can fix it. enjoy <3
> 
> ps. this oneshot was inspired by that one mew photoshoot where he wore gucci from head to toe like the expensive man that he is.  
> pps. its shorter than what i intended :(

He adjusts his tie, clearing his throat and almost robotically clapping his hands as the speaker finally finishes his peroration. The man on the small stage raises his glass and asks for them to raise theirs and together they make a toast. To better tomorrows and to the insufferable yesterdays. He drinks, wine quickly vanishing from his glass and down his throat as the noises of clinking gets muffled by every gulp. _Fuck banquets._

They are then instructed to sit down, a resounding chorus of thank god shoots through the whole site as they all sat on their corresponding seats. Again, _fuck banquets._

There's not a single person here that's actually enjoying the event. He plays with his keys, _it's not too late to make a run for it, right?_ He balances his pros and cons. Of course, it would be disrespectful, the host of the event wished to meet him after the party, his suit was specifically tailored for tonight, he just got here, and some other lame reasons but, on the pro side, he gets to sleep early, he'd finally get himself out of this stupid suit and its itchy material, he won't be hungover when he arrives at work tomorrowㅡhonestly, everything just sounds so much better if he takes his leave now. 

He slowly inches his seat out, pulling himself out from where he's tucked into the round table filled with obnoxiously sounding individuals that were only here for the gossip. He was about to stand when a hand comes up to stop him, "Mr. Suppasit, long time no see,"

He turns around and sees a face too familiar that it annoyed him, "Mr. Pakorn, long time no see indeed. How's Japan with Mr. Nattapol?"

" _Absolutely_ delightful. The view was great, but the sex was _out of this world_ ," his friend and business partner, Tul Pakorn, snickers as he claps a hand on Mew's shoulder. 

Mew quickly sneers at him as warning to be careful with what he says because the people on his table are pretty distasteful. Tul shrugs and makes a motion with his head for Mew to follow him. "What about the banquet?"

Tul raises a brow, "Out of all people, _you're_ going to ask me that?" 

Tul pulls him up from his chair and drags him to his own table where the others already prepared a seat for him in advance, "You've been planning on kidnapping me this whole time?"

"You looked dreadful,"

"Then why didn't you come sooner?" He receives a laugh from his retort as he sits down. 

He's immensely grateful for once because he's finally with his crowd, crowd filled with loudmouths whom equally and mutually hated banquets as much as he does. The conversation finally resumes once he's settled. His eyes circle the venue, finding familiar faces after faces until he doesn't.

He stops and takes in the profile of this someone he's sure he's never seen anywhere before. He taps on the shoulder of the person to his left, Mild Suttinut, he knows almost everybody. "Yes, Mew?"

He doesn't turn to him but focuses his whole attention towards the man on a crisp white button down and beige slacks and speaks, "Who's that?"

Mild follows his gaze until it lands on the same person Mew's been gawking at, "I can't believe that old man actually did it,"

Mild shakes his head in disbelief and downs another glass of alcohol that's been served around. Mew twists in his seat to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"That man's from an escorting agency,"

"Escorting... Agency...?" 

The sudden urge to facepalm was too strong and Mild sends him a look that says ' _I can't believe you don't know what that is_ ', "Basically you pay someone to escort you or be your date to an event,"

There's a noise of understanding that comes out of him as he turns back to look at the man. His lean physique, the caramel colored skin, the femininity he displays, the crinkling of his eyes when he smiles. 

"Let me remind you that he's been rented for the whole night, Mew,"

"What made you feel the need to inform me that?" 

Mild shrugs and picks on the biscuits displayed on the table, an offered snack they can munch on before the actual dinner gets served. "You were undressing him with your eyes,"

"No I wasn't!" Was he? From his point of view, his gaze oozed out pure fascination, he wasn't _that_ much of a pervert.

"Quit denying, idiot," he flicked Mew on the forehead and Mew groans in dismay. "It's seen all over your face. You like tanned skin, feminine features, that specific body type, and you're probably drooling over those lips too,"

"Fuck off!" Mew stands up to go to the bathroom.

"Ooh," Mild coos at him. "Seems like someone's going to the bathroom to jack off, have fun fantasizing, dude!"

Mew raises a middle finger and fully excuses himself. He needed a fucking smoke, he doesn't have a boner or anything. At least, not just yet.

Once he opens the door, he takes in a much needed intake of breath. Being forced to stay in a gathering you do not fancy had never been this asphyxiating. He fans across his face with a hand, the other reaching for his pocket to tug at the small cigarette box. 

Don't get him wrong, he doesn't smoke on a daily basis. But certain circumstances force him to pull at the plastic graveyard neatly tucked into his pockets, each stick acting as a lifeline but also the very same pair of scissors that'll cut it. 

He opens the tiny window of the bathroom, stench of chlorine and other cleaning products clinging to his nostrils, mixing in with the smoke of the newly-lit cigarette as he saunters to a _hopefully_ clean corner and rests his back on it.

He takes a long drag of smoke, and releases. What was he thinking? There was no other reason for him to be smoking like this unless perhaps, he's sexually frustrated? That can't possibly be it. There's a long sigh that escapes him before he even notices and the cigarette's end immediately comes back inbetween his lips. _No_ , he isn't aroused. Absofuckinglutely not, _not a fucking chance_.

He's almost thirty, a CEO, can get whatever he wants with a snap of his finger but now that he's snapping at it vigorously, why can't that caramel-skinned boy appear in front of him? Why _does_ he want that boy to appear in front of him? Annoyance bubbles in his throat and he finishes his cigarette with one more intake and darts it towards the direction of the sink, he just hopes that he didn't miss it.

He looks at the mirror, a reflection of himself stares back. The eyebags that were too heavy and the wrinkles that formed when his face makes the slightest of movements. He's _horny_ and there's no point at contradicting its existence any longer. 

He pulls on the faucet and water surges downwards, his hands catching some and splashes it on his face. What should be done in a situation like this? They say two heads are better than one but now his other head is angry and close to breaking its bit of restraint, but he'll be the one to suffer the consequences if that happens. 

He leans his upper body closer to the sink, both hands clasped on the porcelain tiles and grips as he thinks. 

A small knock on the door made him look up. _No fucking way_.

"Knock knock," 

"Yes?" Mew replies.

"Anybody else inside except you?"

"No,"

"Good," caramel-skinned boy pushes the door close and twists the lock until it clicks and looks back at him, eyes playful.

"Is there a problem?" Mew asks. Excitement forming in his stomach with the thoughts of this boy swimming inside his head, _he looks even better up close._

"I do," the boy answers, clasping his hands at his back and dared to come closer to Mew. 

Mew hums at him and takes a few steps closer as well, "And that would be?"

"You," he points an index finger towards Mew. Action provoking and at the same time accusing and Mew smirks.

"And what about me?" He tilts his head to the side, end of his lips tugging upwards. 

"I don't know if it's a skill or not, but your eyes were boring holes into my head just a few minutes ago,"

Mew hums again, _so he felt it,_ "Then what would you like to do with your problem, hm?"

The boy's adam's apple bobs, "We can both throw in a few ideas on how to solve this particular problem,"

"What's your name?" Mew holds one of his hands and the boy doesn't pull it away, that's a good sign. 

"Gulf Kanawut, sir," 

Finally, he's not a pretty, nameless face anymore but just a pretty face. "What's with the sir?"

"It suits you," Gulf inches closer but doesn't dare move too close, awaiting what the lingering hand wants to do. 

Mew pulls him forward using his hand and Gulf scrambles to hold onto his chest, "I'm guessing you already know who I am?"

Gulf nods, gulping again and licking his lips. Eyes roaming every inch of Mew's face and it lands on Mew's eyes. "Mr. Mew Suppasit, who doesn't?"

"Fair point," Mew wraps his arms around his waist slowly, fingers tracing the outline of the other's waist and it stops when it reaches the small of Gulf's back. Gulf's mouth flies open when he feels those hands on him as he stares up at Mew, seemingly in a daze already. "What are you doing here leaving your customer unattended,"

"That old man? He can choke," Gulf chuckles and slides his hands from Mew's chest to his nape and intertwines his fingers there. "Touch me more,"

He whispers, air touching Mew's lips as he spoke and he's so close to pinning Gulf against the dirty bathroom walls and fucking him senseless. With the amount of nasty thoughts bugging him, his hands move once again, a satisfied whine is what he hears from Gulf and he squeezes, lower and lower until he reaches the other's ass. Gulf gasps, eyes flying shut, surprised with the harsh squeeze he gained from Mew. 

"Do you want anything else, Gulf?" Mew inquires.

Gulf opens his eyes and looks at him, irises blown wide and hungry, "Kiss me."

Mew catches his lips in a split second, smile ghosting on the CEO's lips as he completely devours him. Gulf tightens his grip around his nape to pull him closer and Mew reciprocates it with a harsh tug on his hips, body mashed together like perfectly fitting bricks and Mew is just as stone-hard. 

Mew absolutely and without a doubt despises banquets, but wanna know what he loves? Sex. Especially sex with gorgeous submissives. 

The way Gulf is easily giving into him, shoulders falling onto his own and body aching, wanting to be touched, he's driving Mew mad. Gulf scratches his scalp with his fingers and tangling his fingers in his hair and Mew moans into the kiss, pressing deeper and licking at the other's bottom lip for his tongue to enter.

Gulf tastes of all sorts of wine, from the tip of his tongue and to the roof of his mouth, sweet and inviting. 

Mew kisses deeper, one hand cupping Gulf's ass cheek and the other gripping at his waist.

Gulf pants while kissing him in languid motions, sexual tension thick in the air and he pulls on the other's blazer. Pushing it off his shoulders and Mew finishes removing it himself, fucking thank you, and throws it somewhere without giving two shits about what might possibly happen to it.

"How long have you been working in that agency?"

"Why the fuck would you ask me that now?" Gulf pauses and pants, unable to think straight because Mew moved from his lips to sucking on his neck, _ah shit_ , exactly on his sweet spot for fuck's sake. He answers but it sounds like a dragged out moan, "Since I was 18... So about, five years now,"

When Mew hums at his reply, he feels it on his collarbone, the vibrations affecting him more than what he can admit, mostly because his neck is sensitive and fairly because Mew's lips feel fantastic. Mew's hand travels from his back and up until it's right above the first button of Gulf's shirt, removing it slowly with his lips following suit. Gulf's hands tighten their grip on his hair and his breathy moans echo around the bathroom, _public_ bathroom.

Mew dismisses the thought of getting possibly caught, vaguely remembering that Gulf locked the door on his way in, the little shit knew of his interest in him and he used that information quite well. 

Gulf's noises got louder, all of his shirt buttons removed and Mew's sucking and licking a nipple. Suddenly, the thought of carrying Gulf and putting him on top of the counter sounds undeniably enticing. 

Mew spreads his legs apart with hands at the back of his thighs, just enough space to put both his legs inside and pulls Gulf up, the other easily complies, arms on his neck and legs wrapping around his waist and Gulf mewls, lips directly beside his ears that he hears it loud and clear.

He drops him on the sink, Gulf's thighs tightening their grip and pulling him closer as Gulf tilts his chin down so he'd reach the older's lips, kissing him again even if their mouths are bruised up and swollen. Mew smiles and releases a breath through his nose, deep huffs against the younger's skin as their noses get crushed with how much they've pressed their lips together. 

Gulf's hands are hungry, to say the least. Hands roam across his chest and his abs all the way onto his wide shoulders and back, silently asking for more, leaving imprints of himself on the older's body and covering Mew with his scent, Mew doing him the same.

There's a loud bang at the door that made them stop, "Why is the door locked? Is anybody in there?" 

They gasp for air, lungs in dire need of oxygen from their harsh exchange and lips panting against each other, foreheads pressed together. Mew places his hands on his waist and caresses, "Want to continue this elsewhere?"

Gulf nods without any hesitation, smile wet from all the kissing and lips bruised. "Yes," he breathes out with a hint of laughter. "Let's get the fuck out of here,"

Mew chuckles, "What about Porsch?"

"The one that paid me tonight?"

Mew hums, the banging at the door still being ignored. "Yeah, what about him?"

"It's fine, he only needs me to accompany him because his husband doesn't want him to be alone while he's away on a business trip," Gulf softly smiles at him, eyes twinkling. "There's nothing like _this_ involved, it's a friendly service,"

Mew smiles back and kisses him again while buttoning up his shirt for him, "You know that I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself, right?"

Mew pinches one of his nipples and he gasps, "I do."

Once he's all buttoned-up, Mew puts him down and picks up his discarded coat on the floor. He flings the door open and finally sees the person that kept banging on it for a while now, "Oh, Mr. Kitiwhut!"

"Don't you _'Oh, Mr. Kitiwhut'_ me, Mew," the other man replies with a deep frown, "I've been wanting to pee for a long time now I think my bladders about to explode and the only hindrance to this is because you horny jackasses decided to do a damn quickie!"

They briefly glance at each other then looked away. Mew pulls at Gulf's wrist, "Sorry, we'll leave. Bye Newyear!"

"A bit surprising that you don't use limos," Gulf whispers to him when a black lexus pulls up on the venue's parking lot.

Mew scoffs and opens the door for him, "I don't really get what's so special about limos,"

When they get settled in, he nods at the driver and they leave. _Ah shit, I forgot to say goodbye to everyone._

Mew hears Gulf groan beside him, head thrown back and neck exposed. The skin there red from their previous activity and Mew's breath hitches, it looks so pretty.

He squeezes on Gulf's thigh and the other looks at him, "Yeah?"

Mew doesn't say anything and instead pulls at him until he's seated on Mew's lap. "Mewㅡhey!"

"So we're on first-name basis now?" Gulf gasps when Mew harshly tugs at the back of his hair, exposing his neck.

That sparked something in him, the dominant move made him grip on the older's shoulders and his mouth hangs open, he wants Mew to do it again.

Good thing Mew noticed how he reacted and smiled, "You liked that?"

 _Fucking beautiful._ Mew licks his lips when he's met with a slight nod and he pulls on the strands of hair once again, this time he receives a moan as a response, Gulf's eyes rolling back and lids fluttering shut. Mew kisses his jaw and down his neck, licking at the sweat forming even when the AC's almost on full blast and circles the younger's prominent adam's apple, feeling it move underneath his tongue when Gulf makes the prettiest of sounds. His other hand pulls at the other's shirt and inside the shirt it goes, slightly touching Gulf's skin that made the younger shiver and tighten his hold on Mew's shoulder. 

"Meㅡ"

"That's not the name that we agreed on," Mew stops him with a quick slap on his ass.

Gulf whines and bites his bottom lip. "...Sir,"

Mew beams in satisfaction, "Yes?"

"Is it okay to do all this with your driver a few inches away from me?"

Mew's eyes drift away from the person on his lap and towards the driver and the driver shakes his head. "He's used to it,"

With a hand running down Gulf's back, Mew's other hand unclasps the lock on Gulf's trousers so it loosens, tracing the hem until he reaches the younger's ass and put his hand inside, squeezing it hard. Gulf tries his best to not make as much noise as he wanted, still shy over the fact that they have company but there's also a part of him that trusts in Mew's word.

 _Mew must've had a lot of sex in here._ Gulf wouldn't blame him. He's attractive to say the least, a body to salivate over and a face structure like that of a greek statue so honestly, Gulf _can't_ blame him.

Mew is suffering. The longer they stay in the car, the harder he gets. Gulf is just so beautiful like this, lithe and vibrating on top of him as he collects the younger's ass cheek on his big hand. He stops toying with him for a sec and holds his face so he'd look back at him. Gulf gathers the lost air in his lungs and almost knocks his head against Mew when he presses his forehead against him. 

"What was the reason you joined that agency in the first place?" Mew suddenly asks and Gulf's eyes open, looking at his.

Gulf smirks, "Do you know what I love most in the world besides pleasure, sir?"

Mew mentally notes that he doesn't forget to call him that as he traces the younger's waist with his fingers, "What?"

"Money," Gulf swipes his tongue across his lip, "A shit ton of money. Getting me is almost as expensive as this car so you're pretty lucky, sir,"

"Fucking smug, I like that," he pulls at the younger's hair again and Gulf chuckles, signalling that he liked it. "But you gotta remember who I am, Gulf. _You're_ the one who's lucky. I don't let just anyone sit on my fucking lap and get pleasured by me. So be thankful, brat,"

He whispers the last few words beside Gulf's ear before he tugs at the lobe, Gulf moaning _sir_ in such a breathless way that Mew just can't wait to arrive at his house so he can fuck this pretty one's brains out.

When they finally arrived, Mew is quick to get out and practically pulls at the younger and slungs him over his shoulder. 

Gulf has a strength kink, he finalizes when he picks him up and puts him on the sink just a few moments ago so showing off now should do him wonders.

The moan soon-after was a response he already anticipated but that doesn't mean it has no effect on him at all because it does.

Finally reaching his room, he slams Gulf against the door, one hand flat on its surface and the other gripping at the younger's thigh. "Tell me what you want,"

Gulf pants, moving with Mew as the older thrusts up against him in slow, sensual movements. His thighs pressing harder on Mew's waist and pulling closer until they're chest to chest and breathing the same air. "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk,"

There's a deep noise that reverberates on Mew's chest and he's suddenly back to kissing Gulf, hips rutting upwards as Gulf whines into their liplock. 

Then suddenly Mew stops and puts him down, confusing the younger. Mew turns his back on him and slowly unbuttons himself, Gulf staring at him as he removes the garment, the older's back muscles twitching and toned arms flexing as he discards the shirt. Mew climbs up on the bed until he reaches the headboard where he rests himself upright and puts his arms at the back of his head, looking at Gulf with confidence.

All that Gulf can do was stare, perplexed and aroused with how that simple movement could trigger so much thoughts within him. He swallows, throat dry and waits for what Mew wants him to do. "You like being expensive, so why not apply it into sex," Mew pauses and smiles brightly at him. "Open that drawer over there,"

Before opening the drawer, Gulf pauses and takes in Mew's form. The bulging arms, face in a mixture of anticipation and seduction, prominent pecs and well-defined abdominal muscles, his long legs, and of course, the big hard-on inbetween them. Mew hasn't removed his pants but judging from the tent, he's huge.

Gulf finally opens the drawer and his eyes widen. Desinger brands look back at him and he turns around with eyes questioning Mew as to why he asked Gulf to open the drawer. "Get what you want me to use on you,"

Gulf is at a lost for words, practically salivating at the items inside. 

"You have Stefano Ricci's fucking diamond plated tie?" Gulf screeches in suprise when he sees it.

Mew shrugs, "Why do you sound so surprised, you're fully aware that I'm rich, right?"

Gulf looks back at the tie like he wants to pick it up and Mew stands and comes up behind him, tracing his spine with careful fingers, lips ghosting on the shell of his ear. "You want me to use that on you, hm?"

"Please..." Gulf whispers, dropping the back of his head on Mew's shoulder as the older kisses him on the neck, sucking but never leaving a mark. 

"Pick it up for me," Mew instructs meanwhile unbuttoning his shirt from the top, "As a blindfold or to bind your wrists?"

There's a sharp intake of breath when Gulf hears Mew's suggestions and he immediately picks the tie up and feels the small diamonds with his hands. It would look beautiful wrapped around his wrists but it would look absolutely gorgeous when it blinds him, and besides, he wants something sturdier around his tiny wrists, something _harder_.

 _Belt_. He opens his eyes and his vision automatically zeroes in on one, it's golden versace logo buckle beckoning him over and he takes it. "This one's for my wrist,"

"Anything else?" Mew whispers, nails scratching on Gulf's exposed stomach.

 _Condom_. Mew lets go of him and goes back down on the bed, repositioning himself to how he looked before and waits for Gulf to decide. 

The younger picks up a gucci condom holder and peeks inside, neatly tucked inside is a louis vuittion condom, _ah fuck. Mew's going to be his death._

He brings all of the items and stands at the foot of the bed. "Strip,"

A simple command that needs easier compliance but it made Gulf's spine shiver. He removes his wrinkled top and unbuttons his slacks, hand grazing his hard-on and he sighs heavily before the material drops on the floor and his boxers next. Fully naked in front of one of the most pronounced names in the business world with his dick most probably inside of him a few minutes from now, Gulf sure was some one lucky fucker.

"Sit on my lap," Mew pats his legs for Gulf to come forward and he crawls and sits on him diligently, "Give them to me and reach for the lube on my bedside table,"

Mew sits up from where he's halfly lying down and captures Gulf's nipple with his mouth, Gulf gasps but still does what he's told, reaching for the lube and puts it on Mew's awaiting palm before pulling at Mew's hair while the older continues on licking and sucking. 

In the few minutes they've been together, Mew mentally notes that Gulf has a lot of sensitive spots. His neck, the skin underneath his ears, his nipples, and lastly his inner thighs. And he likes how responsive the younger gets, from the loud gasps that escapes him and how he moves his hips unconsciously wanting to get off soon but enjoying the prolonged process of satisfaction.

Mew lets go of his chest and holds up the tie, "Close your eyes," 

Gulf bites on his bottom lip and swallows before doing what he's told. His mouth flies open when he feels that fabric on his lids and its all pitch black, he reaches out his hands and Mew holds it before placing it on his shoulders where Gulf tightens his grip, "I'm here. I'm tying your wrists now,"

Gulf nods as he hears the familiar high pitched tinkling noises the buckle makes as Mew ties it on his wrists securely, one huge hand holding both of his wrists so he doesn't twist them and make the bind go loose. When the older finishes, he tries twisting his wrist but it doesn't budge at all, fully trapping him, defenseless and blind. His other senses spike up, hearing the slide of Mew's hands on his waist before he harshly pushes Gulf down on the bed and pins his bound wrists on top of his head, he feels the harsh breathing of the other against his neck and he kisses, all the way up to his lips where he responds immediately. 

Mew grinds down on him and he groans, hands holding up his legs to wrap them on the CEO's waist and he ruts down in long, excruciating patterns that leaves Gulf breathless as he bucks his hips back.

When the older kisses him again, this time it reaches lower, to his chest, it trails down until it reaches his hipbones and onto his thighs, biting the flesh while both of his hands still prisoned Gulf's wrists and the other to keep the younger's hips from moving excessively.

There are lovebites everywhere when he looks down, skin abused with hickeys and trembling. Not to mention Gulf being awfully loud as he shouts _sir_ and _please_ brokenly. 

Then the touch disappears altogether, Gulf is suddenly left to search for where Mew has gone and when he was supposed to sit up and look for him, there's a finger that circles his hole that made him drop down on the bed and put his ass out more. "Left just for a few seconds and you're already on your way to find me? Such a needy slut,"

He moans at the degrading comment, extending his arms up and arching his back as the finger pushed in. "Ah fuck, sir,"

His words come out as sighs and there comes the vowels tumbling out of his mouth when Mew adds in a second finger, stretching him more. "So fucking wet with only two of my fingers, can you take another one now, you dirty whore?"

Gulf nods eagerly, pushing his ass upwards for Mew to put as much fingers as he wants to and the older chuckles, _gorgeous_.

The thin layer of sweat that covers Gulf's body, flushed with a deep shade of red and breathing labored, lips red and plump, bruised up and spent from all the kisses, he even makes the prettiest arch when Mew hits his prostrate, _god, Mew's fond of him_. He's like a brand new toy ready to be played with.

"Sir, fuck me harder, please," Mew's hands thrust in deeper while Gulf thrusts back, meeting the tips of his fingers halfway as he shouts multiple cusses into the air.

When the older thinks he's stretched him enough, he opens the condom packet and rolls the thin rubber on his throbbing dick that he hasn't given much attention to since now. He finds the lube and drizzles a lot as he completely removes all of his clothing and pumps himself a few times.

Gulf bites his lips when he hears the noises Mew makes, dick twitching from the low groans that escapes the older and the deep gasps that follow. When Mew aligns himself with Gulf's ass, the younger suddenly speaks. "Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Can Iㅡcan I see you while you thrust in me?" Gulf bites his lips, embarassed with his own request and Mew smirks.

"I don't know, can you?" He goes down and whispers against the younger's lips.

" _Please, sir_ ," Gulf presses on, "I want to see you."

That requests pushes Mew until he tugs off the tie himself and throws it somewhere, not giving a shit on how much it costs even though Gulf looks like he cares about its price too much. "Happy?"

Gulf nods once he's seen Mew's sweaty and flushed face so close to him, he looks down and oh _fuck_ , it _is_ big. "I'm entering now,"

Mew slides in inch per inch, Gulf relaxing himself as he slowly enters and they both release a breath when he's completely in. Mew licks his chest as he waits for Gulf to adjust and when the younger gives the sign in the form of a slight wiggle of his hips, he slowly picks up his pace, one arm to keep himself propped up and the other holding down the younger's wrists once again. 

Soon, their noises envelop the room in a melody too fucking sensual it drives them mad, Gulf's hips are moving back against him as he thrusts in deeper, pace relentless, unforgiving, abusing Gulf's hole and hitting his prostrate again and again.

He picks the younger up from where he's lying down until he's slightly seated on his lap where can thrust in deeper and in a better angle. Gulf's noises are nonstop and with his bound wrists, he wraps his arms on Mew's neck and buries his face on the older's neck, moans getting loud and clear and spurring Mew on as he fucks him. Hands winding up on Gulf's waist guiding him down on his dick in the direction that makes Mew feel good until Gulf lulls his head back, Mew's vision covered with Gulf's protruding adam's apple that's been covered with hickeys.

A few more harsh thrusts and throaty screams, breath exchanges and wet liplocking, Gulf comes untouched, both on their stomachs as Mew follows suit within the condom but Gulf still feels the warm luquid like the thin rubber isn't there.

Mew pulls out and gently places him down the bed, letting themselves catch their breaths and give time to come down from their highs.

When his breathing steadies, he sits up and removes the belt from the younger's wrists revealing deep red marks and kisses right on top of the younger's pulse.

Gulf hums and speaks, throat scratchy. "Don't make me horny again, my ass hurts,"

Mew snickers and releases his hold on them and looks down at Gulf, head on top of a hand propped up by an elbow. "I don't need to do anything to make you horny again, Gulf,"

"True," he easily gives in because it's a factual statement anyway. They wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him afterall. 

Mew's hand travels from Gulf's stomach and reaches his ass where he spanks him once, Gulf's arm flying forward and reattaching itself on Mew's neck. "Asshole, I told you my ass hurts. It hurts so much I want to chop off your dick,"

"I'm interested in you, Gulf. I want this arrangement to continue, I won't consider this a one night stand," Mew's head drops on Gulf's neck and breathes in the smell of semen and sweat. "Unless you didn't enjoy it as much as I did,"

"I wouldn't be begging for more if I didn't," Gulf's reply instantaneously makes the older laugh. 

Mew looks up once again. "Then name your price," then he pauses, contemplating with an outstretched grin, "Or better yet, name your brand."

**Author's Note:**

> the twitter handle's @mewstiddies !!


End file.
